


Villanelle

by Blueinkedfrost



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueinkedfrost/pseuds/Blueinkedfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Baldur's Gate attempt at poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villanelle

A villanelle with shaky syllable scheme. :) I hope the Baldur's Gate connection will be evident. Short!

\--

Shining stars above give lying fates.  
Cosmos, blind mouth, devours its own space.  
Death, destroyer of worlds, awaits.

Paths writhe and run beyond frightened gates,  
Thousand lights, thousand lies, orbits false in their place,  
Shining stars above give lying fates.

Look now, you say, how my storm abates,  
Sky glimmers in peace, stars woven by lace,  
Death, destroyer of worlds, still awaits.

Foretell now, you say, no monsters, no hates,  
Turn back from farsights and look at my face.  
Shining stars above give lying fates.

Your face, fair murder, the hunger it sates,  
You act, it laughs, to bring night in haste,  
Death, destroyer of worlds, awaits.

Cosmos above, mad maze, we inmates,  
As if we could halt the worlds in their race.  
Shining stars above give lying fates.  
Death, destroyer of worlds, awaits.

\--


End file.
